1. Field
Embodiments relate to encapsulated image acquisition devices. In particular, embodiments relate to encapsulated image acquisition devices having on-board data storage.
2. Background Information
Image acquisition devices have been used to inspect or observe conduits. For example, the image acquisition devices may move through the conduits and obtain images of the inside of the conduits. Typically, the number of images obtained may be quite large. Analysis of the images, due to the typically large number of images that need to be analyzed, may tend to be time consuming, expensive, and/or inconvenient. There would be significant advantages to ways of reducing the time, expense, and/or inconvenience of analyzing the images.